


My Way Home Is Through You

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Cussing, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Steve Rogers has not been in Wakanda since Bucky Barnes made the decision to go into cryogenic freeze. On the eve of the battle against Thanos, Steve Rogers finally gets the chance to see Bucky again. But will Bucky remember Steve as friend or foe?





	My Way Home Is Through You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Okay so first things first, the title is taken from the song My Way Home Is Through You by My Chemical Romance. I was having a real hard time titling this piece and this song title seemed to stick.
> 
> Second, this does take place during Infinity War but it is a canon divergence. I wrote this before Infinity War came out and everything was just speculation on what was going to happen. So I decided to give Steve and Bucky a reunion scene.
> 
> I do want to point out that this isn't the best work that I've ever done but I wanted to put it out there. Sometimes we need a Stucky reunion scene with a bit of Shuri thrown in there.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

_I can’t trust my own mind._ It was the last words that Bucky Barnes had spoken to Steve Rogers before he had been put under cryogenic freeze, something that was Bucky’s choice in the end. Steve had stood at the front of that frozen prison and stared. He’d stared until his eyes started to burn from unshed tears. Steve had left and looked out the windows, across Wakanda and stood until he couldn’t stand there any longer, the lingering weight of Bucky in cryo behind him. Then Steve had left and hadn’t been back since.

Steve had thrown himself into what he called “work” but was more his own self destruction. Steve, Natasha and Sam worked to try to eradicate the rest of HYDRA. Steve tried not to think of Bucky. Every day, as Steve went out, he didn’t think about his best friend in freeze, wondering if his memories were back. Instead, Steve fought and came back to his hotel and passed out without dreams.

Except that was a lie because Steve dreamed. Steve dreamed of dancing with Bucky. He dreamed of nights when he would be so cold that Bucky would pull him into the bed and cover Steve’s body with his own. Sometimes, Steve dreamed of Bucky’s fall. Of Bucky screaming that he didn’t love Steve, didn’t remember him, didn’t want him.  


The call had come in and Steve had been moved to action. Steve dragged the Avengers back together and brought them to Wakanda on T’Challas personal request. Steve had avoided Tony, had stayed on his own side of the ship. Steve’s beard had grown out and he was exhausted. So, part of him wanted to scream when Shuri had come running up to him.

Steve’s head was pounding, and he blinked in the sunlight. “I’m sorry what?”

“Bucky wants to see you,” Shuri said the word with a secretive smile. Out of the corner of Steve’s eye, he saw Tony stiffen and Natasha elbow him. “Come on.”

Shuri was a ball of energy who Steve had come to appreciate. She chatted about her newest inventions, complained about T’Challa and kept up a steady stream of conversation. Despite Steve’s desire of quiet he loved this. Steve loved listening to Shuri talk because she was passionate and happy.

They stopped outside a door of an apartment that Steve somewhat recognized. T’Challa was providing rooms for everyone so they could strategize and sleep. But this apartment Steve had insisted on paying for. It was for Bucky when he recovered. And Steve if Bucky still wanted him.

Shuri stares up at Steve and she leans against the door. “He remembers everything. Good and bad. I couldn’t take away his bad memories as that would have felt like a violation.” She watches as Steve shifts where he stands. Pushing herself from the door, she touches his arm. “He’s been asking for you. And I’ve been waiting for this reunion for forever so go.” With that she shoves Steve forward and he stumbles to the door.

Taking a deep breath, Steve pulls out the Wakandan wristband that Shuri had given him. He presses it against the wall and looks back at Shuri. She gives him thumbs up and then makes a shooing motion towards him. Steve smiles at her in thanks. Steve respected Shuri and T’Challa for all that they’ve done.

The apartment was decorated sparsely as it was meant to be a space for Bucky to fill. Steve hadn’t bothered trying to decorate, feeling as if it wasn’t right for him to force Bucky to endure Steve’s personal style. Steve’s clothes were stored in the chest of drawers in the bedroom but that was the only personal thing Steve bothered to keep in the apartment.

When Steve enters, Bucky is standing at the floor to ceiling windows. Bucky’s arms - _arms not arm_ \- Steve notes - are behind Bucky’s back. When the door opens, Bucky turns in surprise. “Is he- “

The words are cut off as Bucky takes in Steve standing before him. Bucky’s hair is pulled back into a ponytail and the look of his face is of shock. They stand in silence, staring at each other and taking in the new looks. It had been so long since they’ve stood in the same room and been able to not worry about the other attacking.

“Stevie.” That one word breaks Steve’s heart into a million pieces as it slams to a stop and then starts again.

“Do you remember me?”

Bucky walks across the space slowly. His arms come from behind his back as he reached towards Steve. “Stevie. Who used to lay in bed with me when he was cold and groan when I’d try to leave? Stevie who was always sick but always came back to me.”

Steve steps forward. His hand comes forward, grasping for that one thing from his past. “Buck- “

“Stevie who became strong. Who didn’t need me anymore. Stevie who saved me.” Bucky’s fingers finally meet Steve’s. He grabs Steve’s hand and yanks him against his chest. “I’ve fucking missed you.”  


A gasp escapes Steve’s throat as he pulls himself against Bucky as well. Tears slip down his face as Steve buries his face against Bucky’s shoulder. “Buck. Bucky.”  


“I’m here Stevie. I’m here.”

Steve laughs as he pulls back, cupping Bucky’s face with one of his hands. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Bucky’s lips and it feels like home and safety.

Bucky leans back. A smirk now adorns his lips as he leans his forehead against Steve’s. “How long have you wanted to do that?”

“Forever.” Steve whispers and pulls Bucky into another kiss.

It’s only when Shuri knocks on the door do they pull apart. They have a mission to do, another force of evil to fight. But they leave the apartment together, hand in hand, they hold each other’s gaze outside the corner of their eyes and when their eyes do meet, they share a secret smile. They have to beat this one enemy and they’d get to be together. There would no longer be a Captain America and Winter Soldier. Rather they’d be Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, together again for however long life would give them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys might be wondering a bit about Shuri in this along with the cryogenic freeze being Bucky's choice. This fic was inspired by the fact that I was reading the Infinity War prequel comics when I wrote this. There was two comics and the first one heavily featured what was going on Post Captain America: Civil War.
> 
> For those who haven't read the comic, it starts off right after Civil War, when T'Challa is taking Steve and Bucky back to Wakanda. T'Challa lays out how they can take the brainwashing out of Bucky's brain and Steve is pretty against putting him back under cryogenic freeze due to his past experience with it. Bucky, however, chooses to go under and Steve respects his decision.
> 
> As we know from the Black Panther movie and in Infinity War, Shuri is the one who helps Bucky. In the comic, there is a scene where T'Challa and Shuri are talking about Bucky's treatment and Shuri says that she was able to do it but she left all the memories, good and bad, because they shaped Bucky. She then says that he can rest easier now and in that page of the comic it shows prominent scenes from Bucky's life. All of them pretty much show Steve's involvement in them.
> 
> I read this and then this theory came into my head. Shuri would have to sort through Bucky's memories to be able to help him. Thus she would see how much Steve means to Bucky through his memories. Everything is seen from Bucky's POV when it comes to sorting his memories so Shuri would understand Bucky better than anyone. She would understand that Bucky is in love with Steve and she would champion that. This is why Shuri, in this fan fic, is so excited to see Bucky and Steve reunited as she has seen how much Steve means to Bucky. On top of that, I feel as if Shuri and Bucky would have had some good talks about Bucky's life when she was trying to rehabilitate him.
> 
> That's just my personal theories but those are the decisions I made while writing this fan fiction.


End file.
